No Highways In Gensoyko
by Tez7
Summary: *Important* Due to my Marisa buddy of mine "borrowing" my note book for unknown reasons I'm reworking all chapters. Although on the flipside gave me time to think out further then I originally did when I started. I wont upload the chapters until all of them are redone. Original 3out of 6 redone.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Greetings: **Yo

Hello and or good evening pineapples! This is my very first fanfiction ever in my life…

So after some time I finally decided to take a shot at making my own story with its own little twist and turns for the heck of it since I always seems to have some form of time on my hands ha ha. Most of the inspiration for me were the stories "Touhou Chronicles" by Etherdrone, "Perfect Covert Fantasy" by Radio McArbiter, and "Chaos Fantasy Chronicle" by Blidgna.

Ah I forgot to mention mine will contain it's own OC as well. Heh heh I'll try my best and suggestions are encouraged.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Touhou. Only the OC is mine

* * *

**Your phone rings with an unknown number. Would you pick it up?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Red and Blue lights Flash Stop or Keep Going? Part 1**

[Location: _Outside World – Entering some city cities' mountain area ]_

_Joyous driving music brought to ya by Apollo 440 ~ Can't Stop The Rock_

**VROOOOM! **

_A poor unsuspecting sign gets caved as a powerful car smashes through it in dynamic fashion_

The sound of a mighty engine roars throughout the area as a lone vehicle speeds at an excessive rate down a very inactive road due to it being late in the night on a very cloudy night blocking out the moon. This did not phase the car in the slightest as it had its headlights on anyway as they acted like a swords which cleaved through the darkness of the night into the roads that lead to the mountains.

"HAHAHA!" said the man appearing only to be in his early twenties laughs loudly while bobbing his head to the beat of the music. "I LOVE THIS SONG!" he calls out to no one in particular completely ignoring the speed limit sign which only cause him to smirk and switch gears to go a bit faster. His eyes give off a barely noticeable glint as he approaches an upcoming turn as if he's analyzing the means to get around it at high-speed .

"Heh" was the only sound he made as he tapped on the brakes while steering and switching gears to cause his car to drift around the bend maintaining high-speed.

**SCURRRR! **

The lone car shoots right by a conveniently well placed suspicious looking billboard advertising something. No one was aware of the hidden presence that sat behind it in the darkness...

_Headlights shine in the dark with the sound of a quieter engine starts up to pursue its prey._

The man was in one of the best moods he's ever been in since whatever came to mind. Because he had installed new parts to his precious car. His car in particular was a second generation 4 speed manual transmission Dark Yellow that appeared to give off like its black in dark areas. 1969 Dodge "Super Bee" with a yellow paint job, hood was painted black with the words "Six Packs" in red along the dual hood scoop to mimic the originals, custom built Hemi V8 engine and suspension, 8 Ball on the shift, classic style rims were kept but refurbished with a chrome finish, and did not add a spoiler. This was his prized possession in his life as he managed to successfully restore it off from some old timer who told him if he can fix it he could have it. From a regular person's view from outside and inside, it looked no different from a restored stock looking muscle car with new toys inside that just came off the lot only it just looked like a bumble bee.

"Man installing these new parts, engine and a better suspension really make this bad boy run way better. Better than those measly over rated super cars so many kiddies are hyped over these days right?" He says while staring out into space as if he's looking at someone. He breaks the staring he was just doing to take a moment to grab at a bottle of water that was sitting in the cup holder for a sip only to decide against it as he put it back down quickly and grips his steering wheel tight for the next turn that's coming up sticks it to the inside of a turn.

"Ha! I know if this beast of a machine had a mind of its own like in that one movie. It'd be very happy right now." he shouts

"Gotta love driving at night is so freaking awesome! No annoying slow poke drivers, no road rage driven drivers cept me. Just me, my ride and the road and best of all…NO COPS IN SIGHT HAHAHA!" said the man as he lets out another boastful laugh as he takes another sip of his water.

"Feels good to drive reckless on unpopulated roads haha!"

* * *

[Location: _Outside World – Some City cities' mountain area, Time: Night]_

"Wait…what is...that?" he trails off as he finally notices the other car that's been following him for a while taking another swig of water only longer this time from all his laughing and shouting.

Wow I didn't even notice that guy.

Suddenly the car that has been trailing him picks up speed at an alarming rate and lets off a noise all drivers hate to hear.

_Flashing lights primarily red and blue flashing in rhythmic pattern soon follow after the sound of a police interceptor finding its next prey._

Music abruptly ends with a record scratch! ~

**SFX brought to you by Metal Gear Solid "!" noise**

"PFFFT!" he spit takes as he the sudden realization of the trouble he has just brought upon himself hammers like a nail being driven into a wood post.

"…Aw shit…why cop radar? Why have you failed me this time?" he said looking over to a small box on the dashboard. All the enthusiasm he had just deflated like a balloon with a tiny puncture in it.

Unlike in the movies he does not take off into the night to cause a grand chase of classics vs law enforcement. He takes the smarter move for the moment and shall be a man of the law and take responsibility for his recklessness. His car soon decreases its speed and pull over to the side over the road with the interceptor following right behind until they come to a complete stop. Although for some strange reason this particular interceptor stops quite a walk away for a ticket giving. Mainly because he doesn't want to jack his ride up so early after just fixing it up.

_The engine to the beast goes to sleep for the moment._

"I wonder how long it will take for donut monster to come out of his mobile cave?" He wonders to himself as he can hear the sound of the door to the other car open along with radio chatter from inside.

Even though the car stopped further back this man could hear what was being said crystal clear through an unseen force as if though it was unnatural although he could not suppress his chuckles.

"Heh heh heh I can hear all that chatter over that easy mode to hack radio chatter. Looks like some sap wrecked his BMW M3 GTR running from some corvette ha ha!" he muses to himself and mutters something in audible as he's looking in the his review mirror. To the average human eye this man just appears to be looking at his mirror but reality he is watching everything that is going on in a select radius.

This man may not look it but he has magic properties of great potential and he doesn't even realize it "Ah no matter how many times I do this its always sorta creepy. Like Im some sorta super computer" talking to himself as he types on an invisible keyboard but then pauses.

"Then again aint as freaky as that weird lady in that back alley thing after that one race..."he tries to think of that same event but nothing comes to mind.

It was always like that for him now that he began to reflect upon himself in those fleeting moments before the donut monster was upon him. The farthest he could remember back to was a memory of the sound of a gunshot and him being on the floor gasping for air and staring in the eyes of a silhouetted figure that said "I'll consider it" before reaching their hand out to him. Hell he doesn't even know how long ago that was. Anything before that is just a white blur and numbers as if someone erased and jumbled the remains of them up.

**Siiigh ~ **

Another weird thing he noticed was those weird openings in the air that would seem to appear from time to time these past few months. Although every time he tried to catch it the thing it would always blink out of existence like it was never there to begin with. He had to admit he was freaked out about it at first. Eventually he got used to it's antics as it used to pop up in the worst of places. Though he did find it more annoying then creepy after awhile once it started that annoying laugh that it did when it would outwit him.

"Ufufu" the man rubbed his temples, "The day I catch that thing is the day Im gonna smack it ten times over with a fly swatter" while still watching the area over.

**_Knock Knock Knock~_**

_The sound of someone tapping on the window snapped the man out of his trance.._

This action caused him to jump ever so slightly before going back into his neutral position while rolling down the window. "Dang there must have been two in the car. I got careless over watching again..." thinking to himself. That was one of his greatest flaws as he never truly practiced it for a extended period of time using his ability he would begin to get absorbed into to the point where appears to be staring into space like a zombie.

…

What he expected was to see was another male with a big belly at his side but he was wrong. Oh so very wrong that actually started to stare dumbfounded to what he saw standing there.

"Going pretty fast their hot-shot eh?" the figure stared right into his face. "Are you aware of how fast your were going?"

_Man sense kicking and completely ignoring what she's saying._

This new figure was female. To someone like him she would most likely be considered a little sister seeing how young looking this woman was but he knew better than to make assumptions just off appearances. Though what puzzles him is how her uniform looked it was made to be inverted color scheme symbolizing of some ranking of some sort. Usually the ones who managed to get him to pull over around these parts wear unit forms with colors of blue, white and black but this girl here has one thats red, white, and black.

"She must be player 1 to the rest or something" he off handledly thought why she was talking.

"Well on the Autobahn they drive like this all the time, so I see no problem." the gives a bright smile that only brighten that mischievous nature of a speeder.

The female officer chuckles dryly at the comment that was made "Well." She paused for a moment as if she was listening to something and nods to acknowledge the information just as fast. "You're a _**LONG**_ ways away from Germany where speeds like that are acceptable. I'm going to have to see your license and registration none the less." She said giving a hardened cold stare of someone whose seen a lot of action. (Damn she'll probably bite my hand off if I try anything. Better play safe.)

After some fumbling around in the glove compartment the man managed to get the items requested and hand them over to the awaiting officer whom takes it promptly takes it to hend back to her unit car. Although every so many steps she makes a quick glance around as if shes looking for something.

"Hm, she's glancing around...alot. Ugh I know its dark but jeez its not that bad." he says as he watches her walk back her police interceptor with a now critical eye on the situation he's in.

All to weird this all is. The guy can feel something is different this particular night now that he's actually stopped to look and hear his surrounding. He did not like it one bit.

_The deafening silence. Not a single animal, insect, or faint noise of another vehicles on other roads could be heard._

This causes him sink back into his seat as he taps the steering wheel. "Jeez what is taking her so dang long. It just a simple ticket." with a deadpanned face he focus his rearview mirror more until he saw it thanks to the sudden clearing of clouds to allow the moonlight to shine on the interceptor to show what it really was.

_Hidden in the distance numerous jet black under cover police units are hiding with in the overgrowth and hill tops_

"The hell?" he whispers to himself while he continues to eye this strange coincidence but then it clicked to him "...they're right outside my range...this is a ambush."

"So...they want to play hard ball eh? Alright I'll play along for the moment to appease your dutiful natures." he tightens his fist slightly as a reflex on this over baring adrenaline of the thrill of a chase is imminent.

* * *

[Location: _Outside World Some City cities' mountain area, Time: Night, weather Overcast ]_

**SFX: MGS Codec Call and vibration noises**

The cell phone the man had with him rings while vibrating in his pocket. Practically makes him jump out his shoes from his tense state. Gathering his mental sense back to reality he reaches in his pocket and pulls it out to respond. It's a touch screen phone so he doesn't have to flip it out. "Eh?" is all the could come up

_Unknown ID Caller _

_# - - - - - - - - - -_

_Region: ?, Location [?]_

Normally something this out of the ordinary he would discard in a instance but it's different now the moment but seeing as he's been boxed in. He gives it a shot and has a slight hope that its something good.

"…Hello?" he says in a hushed tone into his cell with uncertainty while eyeing his surrounding to see if anyone has made a move.

_The pack has yet to make it's move on the lone beast_

"**Ufufufu" **came a laugh from the other end of the call.

"Ok? Look if your someone I know cut the crap. I'm in a jam and I don't need more of it" he says with a slight hint of agitation still keeping a lookout

The response was another laugh from this mystery caller which only made his brow twitch.

"**You don't know me you say? How Rude! And after I held up my end of the deal to."**

"...What deal?" this caught him off guard. "I don't remember making any deals."

"**Ah but you did indeed make one with me. Allow me to fill you back in later as now isn't a good time anymore"**

"Hah? And why is that might I ask o ye mysterious voice in the phone" with excellent hint of sarcasm as he said it to boot.

"**Because you might be put behind bars before your end of the deal is done." **in a cheery tone "**If I were you I****-beep beep beep-"** the voice's connection was cut off before finishing what was need to be said.

"WHAT?!" he slightly shouted to his cell

By the time the call ended the man's mind clicked to what this voice was telling him it was already to late and his id and registration hits him in the face and he doesn't respond to it.

**CLICK-CLICK**

The sound of a weapon being ready to fire its deadly power. All this man can do is let his eyes trail over to the sound where he sees this same woman staring at him with a ice-cold stare with a smirk of "Your under arrest Miller." she says in a firm tone.

"Is that so? On what charges might I inquire?" he displays a cocky grin knowing that the gun is all for show and he sees a fatal error on her part as the safety is on

* * *

_**MEANWHILE!**_

[Location: _Gensokyou, Time: Night, Weather: Clear_]

_A little youkai of darkness pops her head out of a tree suddenly pouting disgustingly adorably_

"Someone is stealing my quotes again!" she says stomping her feet on the branch. "When I find this person who stealing my stuff is gonna get such a nib-WAAH" was she got to say before slipping said branch.

* * *

"What haven't you done? Car Theft, destruction of property, illegal street racing the list could go on with your driving madness Miller!" she says

_The man whose goes by the name Miller laughs slighty at this notation._

"Driving madness?" he shrugs in a nonchalant way" I usually call it Friendly Road Rage" he smirks which successfully gets a reaction

Almost visible stress mark pops up over the officer's head. "Even when cornered you still crack jokes?" she puts her pistol back in her holster only to cross her arms with her own smudge grin. "Well no matter we still got you Miller so give up!" she says with complete triumph pointing at him. While she's talking a tiny gap appears by her shoulder and a big fuzzy brown spider now sitting there.

Slightly unnerved himself as to how she did not feel that "Maybe. Maybe... all I know is you got a huge ass spider crawling on your shoulder look" he points while saying it

"HA HA HA HA dont try to play that old trick on me!" she yells but her eye trails to the left to see...

_A Big Fuzzy Brown Spider just chilling there like sloth_

Her face loses all color as she begins swatter at her self at mach 1 **"KYAAAAAAH!"**

Seizing this moment Miller dashes forward and gets behind the officer in a swift instance to snatch at her belt holster. "Got it!" he exclaims after succeeding

The officer coming offer her girly squealing moment realizing whats happening but not fast enough to react "EH?!"

Miller grabs her but pauses for moment as his face darkens in grave disappointment "_**...**_**How**_**...disappointing**"_ as she aloud herself to be caught off so easily.

That was the last thing the officer heard before her world went upside down and black soon after...

_The sound a car starting up and speeding off is heard only to be followed by numerous sirens following._

* * *

**Chapter 1 End**

**End note:** Congratulations if you made it to the end. Hope you enjoyed a first attempt. and your brain cells safe. –claps with confetti blast-

**Basically: **Our Wheelman is in a pickle as he's been left in the dark by a mystery caller.

**Miller himself: **Pretty easy going once he gets comfortable with something although easily startled with a tendency to do something for his own amusement that might cause trouble. Althought he does not say it he does have some magical ability even though its weak and untrained. Generally this is why people tend to see him typing in the air as he uses the little magic he has on him or his car for its status/performance, navigations, escape routes or blending with the enviroment. Occasionally has a chance of road rage but he tends to call it "Friendly Road Rage".

**Miller's Current Ride: **A restored custom 1969 Dodge Coronet "Super Bee" (Mostly kept in its original look except for color and other small things.)

**Type: **American Muscle

**Brief info:** Likes the billards ball "8 Ball" and sunflowers for unknown reasons. His car may look stock but under the hood it's been revised numerous times to combat the newer vehicles of modern day specs. (Magic involved)

**Equipment as of now**: Cell phone, Glock 22 with belt holster.

**If you missed it: **Bit where Miller hears of a BMW running from a corvette is a reference to NFS: Carbon.

Well there ya have it. That's my shot into the world of fanfiction. Its more or less a finger in the fish bowel to test the water. That is rather strange isn't it? Anyways the door to advice and comments is open. Step in if you'd like...(mutters something about beta readers and car chase before vanishing)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Greetings: **Yo yo back so soon?

Hello once again people who actually took time to read my lil story! (bows)

Mmm. I should invest in writing stuff down so I don't forget. Anyways I didn't notice the epic typo from my first greetings until I looked at its size wise on the site with word count. Add on to the inspirations was "I-Negative Bullet" by SorrowfulReincarnation. (bows in apology manner profusely)

ANYWAYS! Back to the chase! (Vanishes)

**Disclaimer: **Touhou is not mine but the OC is mine.

* * *

**Bite the bait or leave it? Your call**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Red and Blue lights Flash Stop or Keep Going? Part 2**

[Location_: Outside World – Mountain area, Time: Night, Weather: Cloudy with chance of rain_]

_Two hours since pursuit began…_

_**Opt. listening Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit Chase Theme 2 ~**_

_A medium sized sign symbolizing speed advisory of hair pin turns stands tall until a car rams it down without any regard…_

**SCURRRRR! BRRRRRUM! (Blaring police siren sounds follow 10seconds after)**

_A classic car that is slightly under-steering before picking speed back up takes off once it regains traction again as it speeds off from the first sharp turn. Soon a pack police cars that are 7 deep come around that same turn seconds later in hot pursuit of their prey._

"Crap…hairpins" is all Miller said while coming out of the turn.

(**Boop Boop**) "All units be advised suspect is south bound down Eagle's pass. Use of brute force is authorized to bring down the target." A voice says that is most likely the unit in the pack.

"**Ufufu. Looks like you've got your work cut out for you now**." The female voice says in a taunting manner.

"I know that." Miller says muttering something inaudible afterwards. He then begins to start steering and tapping the brake in conjunction to get around another turn with better angling to pull off faster from the turn.

_The car responds to his command without any objections as it follows his intent to the fullest as it round the turn and takes off down the straight away. The pack of police unit follow his example but one of them falls shoot and under-steers to hard and rams right into a lamp post taking it out of the chase._

"Heh heh" Miller chuckles after spotting the crash briefly through his side view mirror.

Seeing a opportunity the lead car from the pack makes his move.

_The lead car accelerates up behind the suspect's vehicle in a attempt to do a pit maneuver technique._

"…" Miller suddenly slams on the brakes as the incoming car approaches so it may pass him on his left side.

_The lead car police unit passes him and quickly stabilizing itself after the failed moved. The suspect car powers up behind it and does the same move it tried to. The car lose it's grip to the pavement from the sudden impact from the right side causing it to spin out in opposing lane into the dirt stalling out._

"**Nice one. Only 6 more to go**." The female voice compliments in a calm manner.

"Thanks." Miller replied quickly as he begins to go into a wide turn drifting somewhat early while typing in the air in a focused manner.

"…**Watch out for the ram.**" The voice said abruptly breaking Miller out of his focus.

"Eh?" was all he got out before he was powerfully shunted from behind. Causing him to buck forward from the sudden impact. "Oof!"

"I've made contact!" officer says as he prepares to do his action over again.

_The police unit successfully manages to ram Miller a second time causing his car to veer off into the dirt on the right shoulder of the road._

"HE'S LOSING CONTROL GET ON HIM!" the lead officer yells

"AH THAT HURT LIKE HELL!" shouts Miller while rubbing the back of his head. He proceeds to reach out the window and flip off the offending officer who rammed him.

_Miller regains traction and powers back onto the pavement._

"NEGATIVE ON THE STOP! I REPEAT NEGATIVE ON THE STOP! He's still running!" another officer yells while pulling up fast.

"**I've had worse." **the voice comments on the side promptly.

Miller makes a quick "tch" sound before regaining his composure. That ram really did a number on his focus as he now has at least 3 police units are by him. One is in front , one to his left and the final close behind him to prevent a short stop. He realizes this is a boxing technique to try and shut him.

_Police units line up in a box like formation and starts to decrease their speed gradually slowly edging Miller to side of the road while his speed decreases a considerable amount to the point where he is in gear 1 and running out of time._

_**Music end ~**_

"Dispatch suspect's vehicle is on its last wheel. This chase is almost over." Declares a officer in the lead car in a proud manner feeling the knowledge a high priority target is about to get apprehended.

"**Aaaw looks like your caught now and so early in the game to**? **That's to bad I was looking forward to having you finish your end of the deal to but I guess it can't be helped.**" the voice says in disappointment, but Miller does not acknowledge what she says as his right hand glows with a faint hue of white.

"…..Not yet." He whispers so quietly even the voice he's been talking to through his phone could hear him. "Something good is about to happen I think"

_Miller's car comes to a stop while the units surround him. They get out with guns drawn and begin to bark orders at the man._

"SHUT DOWN YOU VEHICLE AND COME OUT WITH YOU HAND UP!" barks the lead officers sporting epicly awesome shades.

Miller mutters something and the sound of the engine dies out but the headlight remain on. Miller then raises his hands only to minimum height for them to see.

_The moonlight beams down on this development making Millers dark shaded car appear to be black from a distance slightly. To those who've never dealt with Miller never knew of the antics he'd do when escaping trouble. He sat there with a occasion finger twitch as if he's typing with two fingers. This officer was about to be in for a rude awakening as he lowered his weapon to open the door with it._

"Well look at this." He says as he approaches Miller. "To think someone with your skills would stoop so low to such miniscule life of crime and speeding tickets."

Miller chuckles to the petty insult. "Well its better then sitting my ass all day long eating cream filled pastries." Cocky grin as he made that remark.

"Hm, A comedian to the end I see. Well…" not even a sign of any reaction as he leans on the side of the car. "I'm going to enjoy throwing you behind bars and disassembling this road violating car." He says that remark he fiendish smirk.

Miller only raises his brow slightly. "Is that so?" in a taunting questioning jester.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE!**_

[Location: _Gensoykou around Misty Lake Time: Night, Weather: Clear as a whistle_]

_A little youkai of darkness who recovered from a fall from a tree not to long ago was lazily drifting around until her senses kicked in her trademark blob of darkness._

**(GASP!) "**There it is again! Someone is stealing my quotes!" again this little one fumes and rants at the sense of plagiarism.

"AAARGH I HATE WHEN PEOPLE STEAL MY QU-" was all she got out before she was nailed by a frog encased in ice.

_**KE-SMACK!**_

_The little youkai sails out of the air like a dead fly while someone was yelling from some position below was yellow "EYE'M TRYING TO SLEEP! SHUDDAP!"_

* * *

[Location: _Outside World - Mountain area, Time: Night, Weather: Cloudy with chance of rain_]

"That is so" says the officer as he opens the door and aims at Miller. "Now get out." Staring at him without breaking his line of sight at Miller.

_Miller slowly reaches for the door handle and opens it to step out with the officer waiting with cuffs in hands. Numerous loud noises and numerous head lights flash from the distance catch his attention._

_A group of other cars come speeding by the scene at dangerous speed swerving to evade collision with the parks police units that are idle over seeing Miller's arrest. _

"GO! Go after those street racers! I got this one." Referring to Miller still not taking his attention off.

The rest of the unit except one to assist in the apprehending of Miller dispersed to asset the situation of the street racers who passed by.

_For a moment Miller thought he had a lucky break but a bead of sweat started to form. The officer who had Miller pinned down started to muse to himself over what just happened._

"Heh. You thought you were going be able to slip my gaze just because some street race wanna-be drivers in some cross country race were going to divert my attention?" practically loving this turn of events.

"For a second there…yeah I kinda did." Miller said.

_While Miller is close to getting cuffed a lower rank officer listens to radio chatter. Until something that broke his focus when a important piece of info was said._

"SIR!" he exclaims with the upmost urgency

"Can't you see Im apprehending one of the states _**highly **_wanted drivers in the U.S?" he responds showing visible agitation.

"Dispatch just notified to all units within the area that another wanted suspect. His name is-WOAH!"

_The lower ranked officer couldn't finish his sentence as he dives in front of this own unit car while a white Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake epicly comes swerving by nicking the dirt which in turn kicks ups in a cloud effect launching pebbles and grim as it powers off to catch up with the other cars that passed by earlier. This time the officer who was holding pinning Miller is effected as he sneezes from the dust and dirt._

_**ACHOO!**_

"Got him"thought Miller as his delivers a unsuspecting uppercut to the officer knocking him off his feet into a 1 hit KO'd state.

"Woo~" Miller exhales from the tension of that moment. "Almost though I wa-" Miller is then grappled from behind by other officer putting him in a arm lock position_._

"_HNGH!" _Miller grunts as the arm lock is powerful and can't get any leeway to get lose.

"You're not going anywhere!" the second officer yells as he managed to get one cuff on Miller left wrist.

"**Looks like your caught even after that. So very disappoint.**" As the voice comes from his phone inside his car in a taunting manner yet again.

_**Music que as Miller gets mad lol Name of the Game -The Crystal Method**_

Miller growls as he says "…GET. THE. F $%. OFF ME!" _his wright hand gives off another slight hue of white that is barily noticeable as he then swing with his right behind him in a blind fury swing and nails the officer who doubles back in pain holding his nose. Miller rolls his neck as the officer looks at his hand to see that there is blood on his hand. The officer gets riled with rage_

_The officer unhooks his trusty night stick ready to crack a skull tonight_

Miller exhales as he releases the tension on his shoulders seeing this guy won't go down as easy. "Well least you're not easy mode like your superior I assume." He as he gets into a defensive stance up against his own car.

"_**Round 1 Fight!" **_the voice says imitating mortal kombat style.

The officer and Miller stared at each other for a good 30seconds seeing who would make the first move but it appeared that Miller had no intention of making the first move in the slightlest. Seeing this the officer chooses to charge with a yell as he raises his night stick to bring it down upon Miller's person.

_**CRACK!**_

…

_**Is what you would of heard but instead you hear this**_

_**BANG! *Record scratch sound from music abruptly stopping***_

_The sound of a gun being fired rings throughout the mountain area and a night stick simmers with a small hole through it._

"…" the lower ranked officer can't seem to say anything at all as if though he's choked up on something as his face pales in color before dropping like a limp noodle.

_Standing there by his car holding a Glock 22 with the stare with no emotion in his eyes. Miller smirks with satisfaction of his cheating victory as he turns around and gets back in his car._

_The sound of clapping can be heard coming from his cell. With a quick glance over the his side view mirror he can see two men police officers out light lights. He then starts his car up but doesn't it put it in D and just idles there before finally opening up and ask…_

"Alright." He says quietly listening to idling sound of the engine that is giving off a slight clunk and whine noise. "Are you going to fill me in or are you just going to keep beating around the bush?"

"**Beating around the bush is quite enjoyable if you play your words right." **The voice clarifies which only earned a scoff from Miller in annoyance.

"Right" he about to just hand the cell up all together and just put it all behind.

As he reaches for the cell he gets stopped glances over to see a black silhouetted figure of a person who seems to be sitting in some type of portal thing giving off the appearance if she's sitting on a crescent moon. It appears to be holding something up to their ear.

"**Just a moment** **I have a important question for you.**" She says in a tone that does give a hint to something.

"And what question is that mystery lady?" he says as he looks up to the silhouetted figure but is to tired from all the adrenaline rush that last a good 2hours straight focus in so he just looks.

"**You seem to powers this world be shunned and dismiss to their minds**…" She pauses

"**How would you like to drive in a Fantasy?" **she ask in an earnest tone

_Miller paused for a moment to process what was said while typing in the air again. In his eyes he saw a geographic sized map of activity within his range, while mini charts were showing all kinds of activity and status. He took a moment to enlarge what looked to be a performance chart of his car and showed the status of it. What he saw made him frown in displeasure. His car after sometime since the beginning of the chase til now has suffered quite a bit of damage as the pursuit lasted and if left unchecked could run the risk of losing the car entirely. He could fix the problems but he needed his tools and other things that were left in his hideout but since it seems he's got so much heat that attempt is impossible. He thought to himself up until now he's been on the run from cops left and right and its starting to get at him. He knows that he can't run from the law forever so if there was a way to avoid being behind bars he should damn well take it. Although this mysterious person who gets on his nerves somewhat is asking him something that is quite interesting at the same time could be dangerous. "Ugh its like some sort of fish bait" he rubs his head to diminish the slight throb as he closes his eyes…_

"Alright." He smirks as he opens his eyes with a new resolve "I'll accept this."

The voice lets off her trademark laugh. "**Good to hear. Since you have agreed by tomorrow or should I say in a couple hours your world will be changed. "**

"Yeah Yeah hurry along do whatever it was you were doing besides taunting me and let me sleep I'm tired gosh." he says as he slumps back.

"**Alrighty, then dear, Too-da-lo!" **

_The call finally ends after that good bye._

"Hm who the hell says too da lo anymore?" quickly dismissed the thought as he looks in his side view mirror at the mess he made and a idea comes to mind. "In the wise words of some guy who I don't remember…_better grab everything I can."_

_And with that Miller gets back out only to loot the two fallen cops and, with their unit cars of everything he deemed necessary before going back to his car and driving off soundly in the night._

_Eventually after a few scans of the area he decided to park it under a bridge where he would mentally not be spotted. He begins typing in the air again causing a white hue to appear over him and the entire car which as seconds pass blends in with the environment._

"Welp big day in a couple hours. So my world's gonna be changed eh? I bet it's going to be something silly like…some big party somewhere out of U.S police jurisdiction." He muses to himself as grabs a baseball type hat from the glove box and puts it over his face to block the moonlight shining.

_Eventually Miller falls asleep into his own dreamland and little does he know a white card gentley falls into the passenger side seat with a letter attached to it._

**Chapter 1.5: Red and Blue lights Flash Stop or Keep Going? Part 2 End**

* * *

**End Note: **Congratulations you have made it through another chapter by my noobness. You deserve a cookie yay! –Fires exploded saying "Nice Job!"

Let me shed some light on whats going on so far.

**Basically: **Miller has agreed to go along with this mystery woman's scheme to be able to be rid of the fuzz with a chance to get a clean slate.

**Equipment Miller looted so far: **Police issued standard sidearm the Glock 22, Mossberg 590 wtih w/ghost ring and red tip, first aid kit, cell phone, night stick, 1 white card

**Miller's Current Ride: **"1969 Dodge Coronet Super Bee" (Appears stock but heavily customized under the hood,tires,suspension, the works)

**Abilities: **Driving, magic (Navigations and escape methods), ?

**For those that missed the cameo: **The White Ford Shelby GT 500 SuperSnake that went skidding by is a reference to "Need for Speed: The Run" Desert Hills - Valley of Fire.

Til next time later! (vanishes)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Greetings:** Yo

Good afternoon pineapples! Isn't it gre-ok let me stop right there. Been playing so more games…mainly Need for speed HP(2010) in my free time with my awesome custom playlist . Anyways fasten those seatbelts and enjoy. Oh I should mention that if anyone is wonder what kind of cell device Miller has…it's a Droid 3. *Fanfare*

**BTW: **If theres anything that doesn't make sense feel free to tell. I won't run ya over ^_^b

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Touhou. Oc is mine though

**Autobots! Transform and Roll out! **

**Chapter 3: First Win, New view, New Skills, You "are" the car**

[Location: _Gensokyo Youkai Moutain (Base), Time: Morning, Weather: Clear and Sunny_]

"_Guy" is sleeping soundly. Please Wait warmly…_

**Cell phone alarm tone brought to you by**_** "Everyday I'm Circus Afro!"**_

"zzzz" Miller snores loudly as the alarm rings continuously.

"….mmm" Miller's groans as he returns from his unconscious sleep state

The phone continues to blare as about thirty seconds pass by causing the groggy Miller to shuffle into a state of almost fully wake.

"…argh not feeling 100% today and why can't I get to the phone to stop it?" complains Miller feeling quite awkward per say until he finally comes to a state of fully awake ness and what he saw was indeed a shocker although to the rest of us it would be hilarious.

_From the outside viewer's point you could see that the little hiding magic that was used before Miller went to sleep had long since worn off sometime in the early morning hours and the tinting on all the windows darkened to the point you could not see in them until you were up very close. But what was different as the man who fell asleep in there last night was nowhere to be seen yet there was a presence within in the car. If one looked and watched closely they could see that the steering will moved from left to right with the two front wheels corresponding to the respective direction. The radio dials for volume and stations channel turn in rotation. All three mirrors were moving around as if adjusting to a invisible hand, the head lights flickered in the sunlight but no one would notice that unless there were infront of the car while all the gauges inside would jump from the left to the right briefly, while the gear shifts and pedals moved around in a stiff motion, most of all the drivers see that was reclined backwards to support a body was making its way back into a sitting position while the car key with a "8" billiards key chain cranked on the ignition from "off" to "start"_

_A car without a driver started up that morning without a driver to turn the key to do it and there was a whisper of "The hell?" followed by..._

_A scream similar to the Scout from TF2 wailed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" as well as the horn throughout the area with echoed effects causing birds and other wild life to run as if their lives were in danger._

**MEANWHILE AT THAT VERT MOMENT IN GENSOKYO!**

[Location: _Gensokyo – Yukari's Home (in the living room specifically), Time: Morning_ ]

_Yukari Yakumo the sukima youkai or "Gap youkai" , A.K.A "Gap Hag" and abunch of other names which are to many to list was currently laughing her ass off while watching a hybrid youkai who did not even know what he was panic to the sudden "View change" from what he remembers last night. _

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA-cough cough- RAN-cough- HAHAHA did you see that?!" Yukari was practically on the floor still "ROFL'ing" with tears in her eyes from the state she saw the once man in car to just now a car with no one is side paniced of the vehicle form of the one called Miller went bananas while the alarm system was triggered in his state of panic.

"Yes…yes I did Yukari." Sighed another voice standing above her master's silly state at the moment. "Did you really have to do that? I mean you could of just told him what he was and whisked him away like everything else you do when bringing outsiders here?" The voice belonged to none of then Yukari's shikigami Ran Yakumo with her nine tails of _extreme fluffiness._

" I could have, but then where would be the fun if I just gapped him here while he was awake?" says Yukari whipping that awesome fan to concealing half of her face while laying their on the floor looking up at her shikigami

Being at a lose of words to counter her mischevious master's way of doing things just gave a defeated head shake before walking off to cater to other matters. After the nine tailed was out of sight and gone Yukari goes back to watching our not as oftenly seen type of youkai in gensokyo freaking out.

"Ufufufu…I wonder how a special one like you will fare in this chaotic fantasy land…" said Yukari before closing the gap she and getting back on the couch that she had fallen off of. This couch also had fluffy pillows and a nice sized sheet on it as well. "Anyways" she yawns before covering up, "I'll check on him later…." It took Yukari a flat 5 seconds to doze off.

* * *

**BACK TO OUR FREAKING OUT GUY **

_Miller soon after awhile having exhausted himself from the sudden jump start of shock and screaming was analyzing his situation…with logic_

"OK!" Miller thought to himself while calming his nerves or should one say spark plugs now? "I'm my car...freaking crazy…but bearable since its mine." Assuring himself as his headlights flickered as he has never experienced something like this.

Since he is now in the car his general view is a good could inches shorter to the ground by his headlights although he can see from the rearview mirrors its still acwkawrd to him. The little magic he possessed felt slightly stronger as he could view the little mini maps and other navigational pictures with better high definition and refined color. He even managed to use the magic on the AUX cord that plugged into the tiny slot into his phone to manually shut it down through there to his relieve. All in all he's still the same mentally this whole new "makeover" is going to take some serious used to.

A suddenly memory from just a few hours ago where the person he was talking to asked him _**"Would you like to drive in a fantasy?"**_

"AH HA IS THAT SO!?" Miller said to shouted managing to honk his horn by accident. "That strange lady must of done something!" Miller was quick to believe that accusation.

"If I can find her I can figure out a way to get out of this form and be back on my feet." Miller shifts from P to D and attempts to take off

_A grinding sound is heard shortly after take off._

"Oh right how could I forget? I'm a stick….literally" with that said Miller slowly drives off on the dirt road he woke up on hoping to see someone who might can help him out. "If they don't run off first."

He says with a bit of uneasiness. He's getting a real bad feeling of "Bad Luck"

The now 1969 Dodge Coronet Super Bee equipped real life time thinking drives down a old dirt road at a steady 35mph trying to work the clutch and gears properly. What it does not notice to see is the black blod that's been following him following him around for a few minutes muttering the words "Quote stealer" or "That's my catchphrase" and other things related to theft over and over again while heading to cut him off.

"Ok I think I got it." Miller thought to himself as he figured out the pattern not to long after he left from the spot he thought was where parked last night. "Not gonna lie…I'm feeling like "Christine" right now" he slightly joked to himself as he though of the similarities.

Miller actually picked up abit of speed since he was growing familiar with how he worked himself so he decided bump it up to a whompin 50mph and was eventually enjoying the literal sense of feeling the road under him even if it was dirt terrain. To him it remind him of those old movies.

"Not bad once you get the hang of –gasp- IT!" Miller slowed down to about 25 mph to the sudden shroud of darkness. "The heck is this? It was just sunny out?" he ponders the sudden atmospheric change in natures time clock.

Apparently it has gotten so dark that even with his highbeams which he forgot to turn off didn't even pierce this shroud of unnatural darkness. The only thing he heard was a chilling "Is that so?"

The feeling off something landing on the hood is felt as it begins to poke at his windshield.

"**Isssss that ssssssssooooo**" the voice said like a creeper from mincraft

**MGS "!" SFX Spoooose! BUMP THUMP SQUASH!**

_Miller wasted no time in blasting the thing with windshield wiper fluid_

"_EEK!" squeal the voice in a childish sounding tone as the thing rolled off infront of him in surprise from the sudden tactic and the darkness clears because whatever it was immediately run over by 15in/17in wheels with tires personally made for both pavement and off-road purposes. He also heard something of a "PIII-CHUUUN" noise while doing it_

"Well…that was freaky. Think I ran something over. I'm not cleaning that up…then again I can't can I?" He thought himself as he continued to nowhere in particular.

_If Miller had looked back with his rear view mirror he would of seen that the thing he ran over was a girl with a black outfit with a white school type undershirt was smooshed into the dirt with thread markings from her face down._

_To everyone this "__**EVERYONE"**_ with any common sense knowledge of Touhou would of known it was none other then Rumia but most likely as Miller couldn't see her and ran over her in the process she was just road-kill to him.

_**Stage 1 Section Cleared!**_

**Chapter 3: End**

* * *

**End Note: **I bet people were thinking I was going to send a normal human with driving skills to Gensoyko. NOPE! (Engineer Voice)

**If you must know: **When Yukari refers to him as "special" he sort of plays a mix of tsukumogami and upgraded human science and is unaware of the ability he has no idea of it through due to the crash he was refering to back in chapter 1. He's not going to be Marisa magic hax powerful if you are thinking that with that whimp magic. Like I said the little bit of magic he got is more geared for Navigations and other vehicle related things.

**If you missed it: **When Miller was referring to himself "feeling a little Christine". That is a reference to the 1983 American horror film "Christine" where it features a possessed 1958 Plymouth Fury (We need another one like that in HD) or could it really mean something in his personality?

**Miller Equipment (On Foot): **Police issued standard sidearm the Glock 22, Mossberg 590 (shotgun) wtih w/ghost ring and red tip, first aid kit, cell phone, night stick, 1 white card.

**Miller's Current Ride: **He "literally" is his prized car which is a 1969 Dodge Coronet Super Bee (Black, Yellow and white color scheme to match his attire) and is currently getting used to this new way of site for now. Unlike in his human form he cannot really rely one his magic. He can still use it for navigations and evading purposes.

**Ability: **Driving Skills, magic (Pranks,Navigations and escape methods), "Hijack" take control or form over objects (No control over it yet)

**Spellcard: **? (He hasn't used it yet nor is he aware of it)

Anyways besides that all I got is one more thing to say. There is this kick ass remix of Meiling's theme by the arranger Iapix (in the circle DiGiTAL WiNG). Till next time later! (actions dives out window into James Bond style)


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Greetings: Yo! Morning or Good Evening! All the same to me since it's the internet ha.

Anyways kicking into second gear now as our hybrid human wonders through Gensokyo. Still wondering why he's referred to hybrid? I'm not telling any time soon as that would spoil it epically. Anyways I won't waste your time yappin so let's enjoy the show!

***Heads up*** As I warned before I make slight changes with word play and typos so beware of that. ***heads down!***

Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou. Oc is Mine though…

* * *

**Ever notice in all movies the awesome car gets destoryed? Sad isn't it?**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Road Ends While Another Begins With Explosions**

[Location: Outside World, San Francisco Bay Hidden Police location for impounded cars, Time: evening and getting dark]

_1 day after Miller made it into Gensokyo a special car was impounded._

"Even in the outside world there is still a many youkai who are able to survive with only changing their ways of living, hiding and adapting from hunters who strive for their eradications. Some are even able to branch out into greater things while others go to more darker type of things not to said aloud in the public. Humanity may have shut their minds to magic and the abnormal for but that does not mean they did not exist at one point or another…but that does not stop the hunter like me" said a man

This man was a officer of highest calibur sporting police uniform with many medals was sitting pent up against the wall in frames to preserve them. This man in particular was a human turned youkai with hundreds of years of experience who used his influence and skills to earn him the position police ranking with spectacular catch rate and suppression for youkai's in the US current modern day. He sat displeased as he examined the resent reports of a while watching a camera that was set up in a wreck room that was designed for auto destruction without having a person present for all illegally customized or impounded cars where they meet their end. A car's front bumper was hooked to a chain to front bumper as if was a getting towed.

"We know you know you have associations with this person in in this dodge vehicle and is in possesion of something valuable to us". The man said as he pressed a button which has a screen drop down with a photo of the Super Bee version Miller drives.

"I don't!" came a agitated voice from a "Fire Bird Red" 1969 Pontiac GTO Convertible variant with nice classic original rims in chrome, and black tinted windows so no one can see inside shouted.

"Is that right? We have reports dating back to 1989 to a street race bust. There were 6 cars total of that race and 2 out of those six cars were tsukumogamis ." He says as he displays footage that was taken of that night of the race.

_The footage showed six cars as said speeding down the streets from a helicopter point of view. Of two muscle cars breaking away from the pack as police swarmed the race. The other four cars gave it a good fight but fell short and were caught not to long after breaking away. The two muscle cars were a 1969 Dodge Coronet Super Bee with a yellow main body paint job with black racing stripe. While the other car was a 1966 Pontiac GTO that was red and black tinted windows so noone could see inside. They both used the same route to escape with._

"Don't know what your talking about.." attempting to keep up the composed while lying up a storm but failing misreably. "That has nothing to do with me!"

"Really? Now lets go back further shall we back to…oh say twenties years." He says as he hits another button projecting photos.

_The photos shot even though they were aged you could tell that it was it was the same two cars with black tinted windows so no one could see inside._

_The GTO said nothing as it was caught effortlessly by the power of tracking history._

"There was no point for all that lying see. I know you two were something special. I know that those car types can go back even further then that as well." He said with a evil grin starts to appear on his face.

_In response to that the GTO starts up._

"Lies" is all it said in a attempt to be firm with itself.

_The man chucked over the speaker._

"Oh its not lies my abnormal friend but the truth. The one you drove with has something old and powerful that would benefit my cause for the suppression of youkai of all kinds from this world and the world he escaped to. I know "she" took him." His smile grinning more.

_The GTO begins to get a feeling of dread as this man speaks._

"I have been after this Dodge before World War one after it came into contact with something that sped up the process of self awareness and gaining the ability to shift forms into other cars and able to move at early state. Back then he was a simple 1915 Dodge Brothers Model 30-35 touring cr…" trails off for a moment. "He was a crafty one disguising himself as time passed to keep up with the advances of science of automobiles." He admits

"During sometime in World War two I found you both hiding on a harbor military base with him in the form of a WC 57 Dodge Command Car pretending to be one of the military used ones, while you with his help only a simple Pontiac Master Six Coupe before the place was bombarded." He says projecting a captured old video feed of the two together escaping while explosion were all over the place in the fray from some unknown camera man.

"Now lets skip back to that race in 89. There was a report from one of my snipers that successfully managed to shot and blowout the Super Bee which at the time causing it to veer off into the woods and crash. They said that the GTO stopped and went in after it and there was a white flash . What happened?"

The GTO did not respond as it's engine idled powerfully.

"I'm waiting" said Red tail while tapping his finger impatiently trying to get some info.

"...I won't sell him out to you, I'd rather be crushed to death then sell out my friend to a monster like you…" was the final thing it said.

"Hmm I figured it would end like this. And I am quite a monster aren't I?" he says as he presses a button with a sadistic look of satisfaction knowing he has brought death upon something.

_Death of a Classic Car music brought to you by "Cod4 Sad ending music" plays here ~_

_This button causes the chain to pull on the GTO forward. It then starts to rev up in reverse backing as far is could. This chain was pulling the GTO under a specially designed car crusher. Her tires squeal in protest but to no avail as the chain kept firm and the loud sound of metal being crushed was it thought of one last thing "Guess...I couldn't keep the promise...stay safe buddy". The squeal of the tires from reving soon ceased after about a minute before finally succumbing to the pressure being applied as the GTO was crushed in a vehicular grotesque way leaving no chance of revival._

_Music End ~_

"Stubborn til the end. Oh well" he muses" I was going to do it anyway even if it told me or not. I have the info I need as it is." He presses a button that has a tv come out the ceiling to and in the screen it shows the same 3 officers from Miller's chase standing at attention. "How goes the project for the drill that will combat that barrier created by that gap demon?" he asked

"Commissioner Red-tail" The male who got knocked out by Miller's sucker punch was now sporting a black eye steps forward. "Due to the way the border is it will take three months for use to complete supposedly." he said with the upmost respectful way.

Red-tail stroked his chin to think on this. If one were to really pay attention they could see this man eyes glow a faint red with anger at the news but his composure remained a calm look. "Very Well. Fill me in when the process is complete." Was all he said before the screen turned off and turned his attention to a computer screen.

_On the computer it showed a report of a detective in pursuit of escaped convict in his Classic Yellow Dodge Challenger R/T being struck by a transportation truck that was being driven by said convict who successfully took control of it. Currently the detective is in coma state at a local hospital. This in turn caused Red-Tail to flinch from the impact shown recording while mentioning "I will have to send my regards to that man." Before doing important business. He did not notice the small gap peering at him in the corner before blink out of existence whispering..._

"Not on my watch ufufufu"

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Gensoyko it began to heavy down pour…**_

[Location Gensokyo - _Near to the Human village, Weather: Raining chance of lightning, Time: Dark_]

It's been one day since a man in his car has made it to Gensokyo. Amazingly this man woke up as his own car who has no knowledge of this land had successfully evaded a dangerous youkai and had decided if he's going to get back to normal he must find the one who called him. The woman sitting on the gapped crescent moon. Miller doesn't know of what she looks like but he feels he will find out soon enough…

_A car with its windshielf wipers swiping side to side at average speed makes it to the top of a hill that overlooks a lard scale of land but since its dark and raining it can't make out anything except for the things in the range of it's high beams._

"The weather has gotten really gloomy. I can't see much farther then where the beams show." Miller says while observing the area.

_The Miller does a 3 point turn around to not hit the trees to point the he they came from which appeared to be a mountain but if was blotted out by the darkness of distance but still able to be spot when the lightning struck. After seeing that Miller repeats the same method to face the he has not went yet and idles for a moment as the feeling of something terrible has happened. _

"I get the feeling that this rain is the meaning of something…I just don't know what it is." He wonders before releasing the thought into his mind's abyss.

"I'm going to be back to my walking human self I can't stay here." He says and with that said he begins to make his way down the hill.

_In the dark of night if one were to watch they could see light and her the sound of a engine approaching. The humans of the village watched on as those same lights and sound got closer and closer. Not knowing what it was they proceed to evacuate in a timely fashion to evade the possibly coming of a powerful youkai bent on destruction. All doors , lights and windows were shut or closed as the thing came into sight. To them it looked like a monster that crawled on the ground with its hands and feet with bright shining powerful eyes capable of blind you while making a continues growling noise that would get louder the moment it would move. The Humans who where hidden in the corners of the dark watched it with whatever they had available to defend themselves against this possible attack…but it never came. _

"Looks deserted." Miller looked at his surrounding and saw that the whole place looked deserted. He thought maybe someone could give him directions to the woman he was looking for but to no avail.

_The monster made a noise before crawling off and turning down the next intersection which everyone knew of…_

_The way to Hakurei Shrine._

* * *

**At Hakurei Shrine**

_The Protector of the Land of Fantasy that is Gensokyo peers out only to go back in as the rain will mess up her lovely black-brownish hair and her attire which consisted of a sleeveless shrine maiden outfit with a huge bow in her hair that could remind you of a butterfly slightly.. She didn't really care for days like this but did enjoy the solitude it brought. All of yesterday she was being pestered by so many people about a monster that crawled across the ground while making noise the whole way terrorizing everything, eating all the food, kicking over tress and then juggling them, being run over. She ignored a good portion of these accumulated lies and slander except for the one about being run over as they had proof with their face. That one caught her attention along with other bits like a "vroom" noises and such so she was on guard with this sudden rain pour._

"This is such a bother." Said Reimu as she gave off one of her familiar sighs that almost seemed like clockwork. "Monsters crawling around making vroom noises. Just sounds like a typical troublesome youkai in need of beating." She say until. She hears something.

**Vrmmmm Sfx of engine powering up a hill**

_Miko intuition senses are tingling…_

The sound of something making the noises everyone was mentioning is approaching. Reimu thinking quickly spawns ofudas and her gohei which was hidden in her from her sleeves which seemed to defy all logic in gravity.

"It's coming…" she says gets ready to hit whatever it was.

** SFX car powering up steps while burning out goes here**

_Miller is climbing the stars with good speed. Since he restored this car there were many a things it could do with it that other cars of its year do couldn't like thing like AWD. His tires were specially made not to wear n tear as quickly as those show cast tires that were either only good for pavement or just burnout showing off. His were specially designed to be good for both off on and off road allowing to have more control while maintain good speed while mainting good ride height and width of tires weren't bad either. This does not mean he cant't spin out but makes it less likely to someone his level of skill though he hates to admit he does get cocky at times.. The engine he created is that of a V8 but has parts from all other to create a custom super charged V8 hemi engine that he doesn't show anyone due to street legal reason and only time he did show his stuff is when the fuzz was stalking. Even though this car was a monster on the hood if pushed to hard and to fast could cause a blow out but Miller knew how to handle this._

"Awesome I can see the entrance. Looks like some sorta gate!" Miller says with a bit of excitement since he's strutting his car stuff like a guy does to impress the crowd. He is in getting there as what looks to be a Shinto gate that he has no idea is growing closer.

"C'mon c'mon 'cmon" he says he's almost getting there. "Just a little bit more." And with that he guns it the rest of the way while the white card he had starts to shine brightly and inscribes a picture of a cars drfting while it wheels on fire.

"_**Muscle Sign: Blazing Wheels**_" The card finally shows up saying without Miller awareness

**SCUR VROOOOOM! Sound of car powering up concrete steps**

_The engine gives a mighty roar with big speed increase to close the gap as flames burst from the twin tailpipes shooting out fiery display as the car powers up the stairs stairs while the wheels are enveloped in flames resembling wheels on fire. The car gets air born…_

**YAHOOO0OOO! (Yahoo Yodel)**

_Sensing danger Reimu acts quickly by wiping out a spell card!_

"**FANTASY SEAL!" **a Reimu calls out sending her trademark yin-yang orbs spawn and swarm at the incoming threat to her donation box.

**Slowmotion (bullet time effect with whooshing sound)**

Miller was so caught up in the excitement he realized by the sudden alarm going off which showed a window of "ALERT ALERT! MAGIC ATTACK INCOMING!" he went air born only to see huge orbs of rainbows heading for him. There was nothing he could about

"OH. -

**KERBOOOOM! Dynamic anime defeated enemy explosion effect with pichuuun soon followed behind!**

The thing Reimu just hit explodes in a spectacular display and what she notices is a body falling out of the explosion heading right for her position which was right infront of her donation box as she had checked it like she usually does also like clockwork.

"No…NO….NO NO NO" Reimu is then taken out by the defeated individual and they box slams into the donation box shattering but what funny is that it was not Miller who smashed into the box but Reimu herself while Miller lays face first in the floor with his inventory from the looting scattered all over him. The two now lay in a KO'd state with eyes swirling or eating the floor.

**Chapter 4: End**

* * *

**End Note:** Having OC smash the donation box is so mai-SMACKED by unseen assailant- awesome isn't it?! ^_^; -rubs head-

So no we have a villian and already he's killed someone. Fiendish devil he is and he's after Miller because he has something they want. Looks like Miller is bound to have some trouble coming his way if he doesnt drive into it. There is something about this race of 89 they keep going off of cus it must be very important to RedTail's plan.

**If you missed it: **The small bit where Red Tail says "I will have to send my regards to that man." Is a reference to the game title "Driver San Francisco" where the character John Tanner gets owned in his Dodged Challenger R/t by Jericho in big honkin transportation truck putting him into coma state.

**Miller's Equipment (On Foot):** Police issued standard sidearm the Glock 22, Mossberg 590 (shotgun) wtih w/ghost ring and red tip, first aid kit, cell phone, night stick.

**Miller's Current Ride" **"1969 Dodge Coronet Super Bee" He can "literally" be is his prized car which is a 1969 Dodge Coronet Super Bee (Black, Yellow and white color scheme to match his attire) and has no control over this as he didn't know.

**Abilities: **Driving skills, magic (Pranks, Navigations and escape methods), "Hijack" take contro or form over objects (No control over it yet)

**Spell Card: "Muscle Sign: Blazing Wheel's" **acts as a type of NOS giving a lot of higher horse power and torque causing a burnout literally. Flame burst from the trail pipes and set the wheels ablaze to cause a smoking burnout. The burnout cloud left behind is a secondary and is used to throw off pursuers dumb enough to be that low. Also since its spell card the engine will not blow up from the sudden supercharge.

**If your wondering: **The reason why Red Tail is after the trail of Miller because he is in possession of something unknowingly. Yukari knows what it is but of course out of boredom wont say would prefer more chaos for her own enjoyment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Hellos:** Yo! Back from the lab again (Oh no!)

Anyways after some extensive researching(lie). I just noticed I make some epic typos that would make me "King of Typos". Decided to play with POV on and off as well. Decided to keep Miller more human since he's a outsider mixed with something else (I've edited it so). In my mind I find it more funny and relevant to my interest with my wild imagination of chaos and silly stuff. Anyways I'm always up for pointers or spots that don't make sense and advice so that door to review/pm is always open. Anyways lets recline our seats with our snacks and enjoy. (Screen fades)

*Important* As usual I find a heap of typos in previous chapter.*Important*

**Funny thought:** Who else can see Reimu and Sanae in a orkin commercial? I can.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Touhou. Miller is mine

* * *

**-Finds a chest- Da da daaaa!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bad Luck or Good Luck? Crisis Averted!**

[Location: Yukari's home moment of the wipeout]

"Well that was a spectacular meeting. " Yukari says as she eats some snacks she gapped from some poor sap who didn't have change on him. "And to think that usually when something new happens her precious donation box always seems to be at risk. **fufufu**" she says giggling to herself while having that awesome infront of her face. "How many has that been Ran?"

"About 15 times this year I believe." Ran replied quickly noticing Chen wandering into the kitchen before following to investigate what is going on.

_Soon followed if one listened carefully they could her a "CHEEEN" before pots and pans rattling from falling from hitting the floor somewhere._

"…." Yukari sighs as she shakes her head from such cluminess from both shikigami and shikigami's shikigami.

* * *

[Location: Hakurei Shrine 33mins after wipeout. It stopped raining but still chance of lightning]

_After a spectacular explosion and unconscious takedown which caused a innocent donation box to meet another demise we see our protagonists. Both Shrine maiden and new outsider lay sprawled out from such a amazing crash in hilarious ways._

**Squirm Squirm~**

_A body moves recovering from their unconscious state._

"…mmm" signs of life "_Come on. Get up! You've suffered worse then this now get up!_" the person thought to themself

_With some effort the body gets up from the rubble of the that he was in._

"Oh man…that hurt like hell." Miller managed to say in a hushed tone recovering from crash.

**Creaaak clatter!**

_Miller flinches from the sudden noise that makes his headache pound slightly_

"uugh even the little bit of noise sets a headache off. Strangely enough I hit something soft before I blacked…" He says as he trails off in thought before his eyes laid upon a girl sprawled out in a funny fashion which caught his attention

"Damn she got knocked the hell out hehe-ouch" he said before another pulse of pain to his brain. "Can't leave her there that's unsightly." Miller attempts to humor himself only to bring brain pain.

_**Guy is assisting fallen maiden please wait warmly…**_

"Alright…Maiden secure in what seems to be the living room…now to asset the damages on my stuff" he shudders at the thought of what happened to his car after being hit by those mysterious balls of rainbows.

_The first thing Miller saw to his right off in the distance slightly rammed into a tree was his car in a sad state of being. The metallic beast sat silently smashed into a tree with everything that made it look awesome gone. The front kissing the bark of the tree and smoke could be seen rising, rims dirty and scratched, scuffs, dents, passenger side door off the hinges the whole 9 yards was seen. Just as Miller feared "Yuuup gonna be hell to fix…no way is it going to be ride worthy again any time soon." he said in a exhausted way rubbing his head. He then looks to his left and what he saw was the box he found the shrine maiden sprawled out on. This one in particular wasn't as bad to him. "I can atleast fix this first as a apology cus I think when I blacked out I hit her unintentionally…plus my eight ball senses are tingling." He says as he types in the air whispering silently. From his mini maps he doesn't see anything familiar at and even then the considerable range he had for gps is displaying "unknown location" on everything._

Miller has been confused "Damn. Just where the hell am I?" confused as to where the heck he is he gives up just that quick. "You know what Imma fix this box and ask sleeping beauty over there." He says as he makes his way to this broken down box.

Miller allowed himself a smile "Ironically this thing looks like this box has seen a many smashing from others…although I lack a hammer sooooo." He says as he picks up the fallen pieces that held it together.

"Looks like I'm going to have to improvise." He says as he approached his wrecked mode of transportation that he was just controlling through a special means. "I wonder how I did that anyway because that was bad ass hehehe."

_Miller after a brief walk attempts to open the trunk but them remembers that even it crashed he made that trunk special not to open. For it contained more of his personal things he's picked over his time. Most these things consisted of clothes which were the same exact thing he has on now, wallet, small tool kit, flashlight a small dusty book, blanket/w small pillow, few mangas he liked to read on his downtime. This was all he had since he was never able to get to his hideout where all his equipment and personal defense equipment is._

Miller sighs slightly "Dangit even though I survived that I still can't do much to fix this much besides nail em back in place." He says as he walks to the driver side and opens the door it only to have it nearly crush his foot.

**BLAM!**

"BWAH!" nearly having his foot crushed by the door as it fell off the hinges entirely "Damn!" he shouts out being startled for this. "I only just got here and nearly crippled myself!"

_During his small fit he failed to notice a black blob of darkness lurking from the trees giggling at the turn of events._

"I got you now plagiarist…" a quiet hushed voice speaks as it watches for her chance.

_Miller after finishing his small panic attack grabs the small toolkit, flashlight and goes back over the donation box taking out a small wrench._

"Not a hammer but it will do the same." He says as he props up the fallen pieces of the box in place for the nails. "_Just gotta keep me aim right_." He thought to himself…

**TACK TACK TACK TA-BAP!**

"HNG! FFFFFFFFFFUUU-" Miller lets out a raspy yell to not disturb the girl who now actually shifted in a more comfortable position sleeping. He proceeds to hold in the urge and suppressed the pain.

"Knights of Columbus that hurts like a MOTHER FU-"

**RUSTLE RUSTLE**

"**!" MGS exclamation sound**

"Huh!" Miller says quickly whirling around to the direction the sound came from.

_The only thing Miller saw here leafs falling from where he heard the noise from. He also starts typing in the air and his eyes slightly give of a brief faint glow. When he does this the world turns darker with a yellow goldish tinting to illuminate his field of vision for anything out of the usual._

"…Must have been a bird." He dismisses what he did and goes back to pounding the nails in the box to bring it back to a decent state.

* * *

[Location: Hakurei Shrine but in another position a few minutes later]

**TACK TACK TACK TA-WHAP!**

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" another quiet raspy yell is heard.

The little youkai of darkness Rumia giggles again at the misfortune of the man repairing the shabby donationg box

"Tee hee this is fun." She says just observing what he's doing.

"I've been following him around ever since he was in that metal youkai…" she trails off in thought

_Truth as it was Rumia after being run over had recovered a few minutes later. Following the tire tracks she was able to track down Miller back to the shrine to give him punishment for stealing her quotes._

"He's funny." Happily declared quietly as she plots to pull a prank instead. "I think I'll play some tricks on him."

_Rumia then goes back to observing waiting for another chance to do something._

* * *

_**Back to Miller…another 33 minutes later…**_

"Finally!" Miller says as he starches from sitting down for so long . "I finished putting this thing back together and it looks like it never got hit. Not bad I say." Rubbing his chin in triumphed manner after accomplishing the restoration box and even put a few dollars in for his good deed.

_Miller stands there basking in his self glory when suddenly a loud crackle of lightning and thunder rang out_

**Boooom! –with resonating after effects- knocking out the lights in the process**

_[Resident Evil 4 Soundtrack: A Strange Pasture]_

"Oh? Crap lights out…" he says

**Booom crackle! –room lights up from lightning the room-**

_In that moment Miller spotted for a brief moment where the shadow of a small girl in front of him on the wall. _

"WHA!?" Miller stumbles backwards and trips over to his right falling a dazzlingly display hitting the ground hard "OOF!" Miller lays there as the pain comes in and subsides.

"Ugh the hell was that? A ghost? Can't be!" Miller attempts to regain his thoughts from that event he groggily gets up a little wobbly.

"**Teehee"**

Miller regains self of mind to only hear something that makes him want to wish that sleep girl would wake up already.

"…**Hey…"** a quiet voice rang out through the shrine.

This made Miller's flinched as he heard that and made way to walk back out to his wrecked car with his flashlight until he saw a brief glint of small red eyes in the distance peering at him from a tree before disappearing into the darkness.

Miller lost a few shades of color from that "Fwah…that was creepy."

"**Heeey…" **called the voice again.

"_I reeeeally hope its the girl." _Miller thought to himself as he shuffled with heavy feet back the shrine and to the living room area.

_When Miller got there it only made him lost a shade more as the girl was still sleeping so peacefully from even all the noise._

"…Oh god" Realization that he's a long way from States kicks in full drive.

"**Hey…over here" **said in a hushed luring manner.

_Miller inches over in a random direction._

"**No…over here" **this time it was outside

_Miller inches past the girl and peers outside and still dark as hell even with the full moon poking out from behind the clouds. His flashlight shine brightly in the darkness._

"…"

_Miller heart rate is jogging._

**CA-CHUNK! CREEEEAAAK!**

"_!" Miller shots his flashlight over to sound of the noise only to see it came from his wrecked car. The passenger side door had opened on its own_

"**Heehee…I'm not there either."**

_Miller frantically shoots his light in every possible spot where something may lurk but even then that's a losing battle._

"**I can see you but you can't see me" **It taunts

**BUMP! –that time it was behind him-**

"FFF" Miller whirls around only to see the girl in a peaceful state and a over turned teacup on the floor

_Miller after awhile gains some nervese again as his hearty rate slows back to average speed._

"Ok where are you?" he says as he looks around inside now from the doorway.

…

"…Shit no reply. That is never a good…" as he realized it.

Suddenly the culprit floats up behind him in a predator style way.

"…**Right behind you…"** it whispers to him from behind.

"OH SHI!" Miller turns around for the first gensokyo scare of his life as the flashlight only made it worse.

"**Boo!"** Rumia makes a face while exposing her teeth in the process with her arms out stretched.

"WAHOoowwee…" Miller starts to tetter

_Miller's eyes begin to roll back as he loses color completely. He then falls backwards in a faint manner near the sleeping girl with the flashlight just rolling away._

_[Good Night Miller ~ Music end]_

"PFFFFT!" Rumia does her best to hold in her laughing fit. "Hehehe I got him so good!" she whispers to herself.

Rumia takes a look at the unconscious guy on the floor next to Reimu and proceeds to have another laughing fit cus of her face.

_What Rumia saw was a drooling Reimu with a sleezy grin which is most likely because of her omni senses of a donation being made._

"Serves you right for stealing my quotes you…you…something!" she says as she flicks Miller's nose.

Just before Rumia leaves she moves Miller around as the final bit of payback for the night. She then takes off into the night exclaiming her trademark saying "IS THAT SO!" proudly before being sniped out of the air by a bullet from a fairy who was trying to sleep.

_(The 3__rd__ POV camera begins to zoom in on Miller before black screen)_

* * *

_[It's morning and its sunny at the hakurei shrine!]_

_(Now Entering 1__st__ POV of Player: Miller)_

…

**Chirp Chirp Chiiirp**

Good grief will the birds shut up when a guys trying to get some z's. Jeez…wait birds?

Keeping my eyes closed I begin feel around abit. Alright first things first this is not my nicely done leather seats of my ride instead it's a floor. Second! The air around here seems awfully cleaner then I remember then that stale city air…which is quite nice. Third! I'm slightly warmer then usual…

**Rustle Rustle**

What? These aren't my legs. Slowly I begin to pat upwards on the foreign body that is upon my person. Who ever this person is they feel soft and smell very nice, I wonder what bath stuff they use.

**PAT PAT PAT SQUISH-MOAN-**

The Hell?

_(Now Exiting 1st POV of Player: Miller)_

* * *

(Now Entering 3rd POV)

Miller eyes open to this sudden noise he heard while he was patting. "Hm…"

_The girl who he helped after crashing into her is right on top of him eyes open and staring right back at him face a slight shade of red._

Miller sweat drops as his eight ball senses are going off the charts right now from this turn of events. "Uh…I can explain?" he says smiling sheepishly.

…

"Wait right here." She says

_She gets off Miller and heads off into a direction outside towards the location where the donation box is. _

**10 minutes pass by**

"….Something tells me I should be moving right now" he says to himself

_-Warning! Warning! High levels of unknown detected!]_

_[Metal Gear Solid Alert Phase plays]_

"What? How so?" he says while typing in the air searching for the source, but then he realized that on his map it showed the same girl who walked out coming back quickly.

_Sensing danger Miller acts quickly attempting to escape his inevitable fate. "I gotta get out of here!" he thought to himself_

**THUMP THUMP THUMP!**

"OH SHI!" is all he got out as he before he started haulin ass out the other exit.

"GO GO GO!" he shouted in his mind to get moving faster

_Miller makes his way out of the shrine to the gates only to have the girl land gracefully in front of him_

"You!" she shouts with a weapon that had paper attached at the tip of it in hand and flying orbs floating around her

"_The hell are those things?!" he thought to himself coming to a screeching halt "….AND SHE COULD FLY!"_

"YOU PERVERT!" she shouts as she sends a unholy shit ton of glowing things at Miller

"WHAT THE HELL!" he dolphin dives to the left just narrowly avoiding getting taken out by glowing things. "_Where the hell did those things come from?!"_

"Sit still and take your divine punishment!" she shouts redirecting the shots to his current spot.

_Miller swiftly rolls out of the way on the ground as glowing orbs mercilessly hit the spot where he was before being able to get back on his feet. He then takes off to his wrecked in attempt to use it as cover._

"W-wait a sec! I can explain…sorta!" He shouts as he makes his way. "There was this blonde girl in the darkness!" he tries to recall his past experience in his adrenaline rush

"I'll consider listening once your punishment is finished" she says as she sends a 75 inched tv sized yin-yang infront of Miller which explodes on impact.

"_**AAAARGH! GIRL WITH RIBBON IN HEAAAAD!"**_

_Miller is sent sailing across the air and crashes hard on the ground skidding and bouncing along the way until he stops._

"….."

[Miller is out cold ~ Metal Gear Solid Game over theme]

* * *

_(3__rd__ POV camera swaps over to behind Player: Reimu)_

"Jeez" Reimu says with a sigh as she rubs her forehead. "The nerve of that guy to do such a lewd thing."

_Reimu looks and sees that he won't going anywhere any time soon so she decides to atleast get him inside out of the open although she complains to herself that he is "heavy". Once this guy was properly taken care of she proceeds to make her usual tea but stopped short this time._

"Wait a minute…" Reimu as she sees her teacups broken on the floor. "Blonde…ribbon…" then it clicked. "Rumia!" she shouts.

_Reimu then looks over the knocked out guy and what he's wearing. He's wearing a large yellow shirt with a design of a "8 Ball" on it, his hat was black with a white circle to show that it also had a "8" in the center, faded black jeans, and white shoes with black laces. Then she looked over to where he was trying to run off to to see a wrecked car there. "How did he do that and I didn't hear it?" she wonders as she turns attention back to him._

"This guy just screams outsider. Of course Rumia would be the first one to probably start stalking him for food." she says with a sigh before something on the floor by the fallen guy catches her attention.

_A folded letter with a gold fancy sticker sealing it addressed to this guy._

"So this guy's name is Miller?" she says as she observes it. Didn't take her long to just open the thing and read it herself. And it said simply

"_Miller,_

_If your reading this then you survived and managed to make it to Gensokyo safely with a new trick or two thanks to overflowing "magic". If you want answers, or a place to crash head to Hakurei Shrine and give a donation...if you want to._

_P.S Do get there before night time arrives. There a lot of things that go bump in the night here._

_See you later,_

_Yukari Yakumo" _

"!" Now Reimu didn't really care for that first bit but the mention of donations got her interested as she swiftly heads over to the box and peers inside.

_To Reimu surprise there was indeed a donation. This causes her to fist pump in the air only to realize that she just beat her donation giver. _

"Uh oh….well technically" she tries to think of a excuse. "Rumia must of done it! I should go exterminate her for that!" she comes up with that resolve that is absolutely the truth and she has no idea of it.

_Reimu takes off into the air after Rumia for punishment leaving Miller left laid up nicely under a cover and pillow on the floor._

_(3__rd__ POV camera starts to zoom off Reimu and on to Miller)_

* * *

_(1__st__ POV of Player: Miller activated)_

Slowly peering my right open I look to see she's gone. Before I start to shuffle out from under the covers.

"Damn…" Quietly say to myself. "Just what the hell was all that? Flying things defying gravity and use em as weapons of mass destruction…pure madness." I say while rolling my neck. That thing hurt like hell to.

Sitting up I can see that this place looks rather shabby on the inside but at the same time not all that bad. Place looks like its been wrecked a few times to. "So I was suppose to come here regardless?" I dimissed this train of thought as it was starting to bring a throbbing headache.

I just sit there and reach for my pocket for my cell but then realize I never put it in there. "Dang still in the wreck." Soon as I said that I hear something that I wish I didn't.

[Luigi's Mansion Talking with Ghost plays here]

"…**.Help me…"** a voice calls out to me in the room.

"Fffff" normally I would probably jump out my skin but seeing that shrine maiden really did a number on my. "Yes?" I call out.

"**Please...Im a poor spirit trapped her by that evil shrine maiden" **it says. "She attacked you?" I ask.

"**Yes…I was but a simple donator and she mobbed me for all I had and then sealed me away when I had no more money" **the voice whined

Well I wouldn't say evil but quick to shot first yes. I mean I probably would of went in a blind furry to if I was her. So it was fair and only hurt but that didn't last long. "…I knew she was evil! I mean who just attacks someone like that?! " I play along since this is all suspicious to me.

"**Yes. Please come help me…I saw myself before I was sealed in a chest in a room beneath the main room" **the voice cries out. "Acknowledge. Rescue Mission has been accepted! E.T.A 2 minutes!" I shout out as I play along. I raise my left arm up to me as if Im looking at a watch and start typing only to cause my vision to darken the area and highlighting other accessible areas.

…

Didn't take me long to see that this shelf here was highlighted in a yellow glow. "Secret room found! I'm on my way hold tight!" I shout as if I'm some sort of military man. **"Yes! Please save me!" **I managed to move this hefty shelf with not much effort and to what I see was indeed a secret room. "Ooh." Sounding like a spy I step into a room just like the one I was in but it has nothing in it beside a chest with what looks to me a shit ton of charms on it and a staff with a crescent moon at the top leaning against the wall. **"Here! I'm right here!" **the voice called out from the chest. I approach the chest in a hurried many to keep up my acting. I notice that there is a old note that is very hard to miss that says "_Evil Spirit sealed! Please do not open the chest!"…_just as I figured all to suspicious. Does it really thinks I'm that stupid to fall for that old helpless trick?

"**What are you waiting for? Hurry and open the chest to release me from this prison" **the voice whines some more.

…

Yup it defiantly thinks I am.

I reach my hand but then stop short right in front of it. **"Whats the hold? Open it already." **This voice went from helpless to demanding in a few seconds slightly and this causes me to get a grin.

"NOPE!" I say smiling with a engineer accent.

_[record scratch SFX]_

"**Why not?" **it ask me sounding agitated. "Cus I don't know how to remove charms and I probably would need to have some sort of ability like _negative powers**(**__**1**_**_)_ **to break em. Two there be a magical staff up against the wall which tells me who ever it belonged to was powerful posssibly. Three this chest just screams do not open. Four…

I pause for dramatic effects.

"There is a note right here that specifically says not to open!" I exclaim in dynamic fashion. "You really thought I'd fall for that old "help me" bit didn't ya?"

"…**For a second there…yea. I kinda did think you'd be stupid enough to fall for it." **The voice admits which I now notices is quite feminine which only causes me to laugh.

"Pffft hahaha! Well looks like it failed epically! Only a fool with amnesia would probably fall for that**.(1)"** I say patting the chest. "Anyways mystery voice care to give me a name? Me name's Miller last name confidential" I say.

"**You can just call me Mima The Evil Spirit of Hakurei Shrine" **she announces. "…Not bad." I admit.

So apparently Mima and Me had a lengthy conversation on random things as there was nothing to do since Reimu whose name I found out through her is like the maintainer of this thing called the "Hakurei Border" and exterminator of youkai who cause trouble which I also have no idea what they are though I suspect that blonde girl was one of em since I saw red eyes. Now I have no idea what this border is as I didn't see it and apparently it acts as a border between this world and the one I was just in from about what 2 days ago? Hardly remember as I was wandering around the first day as my car….which I still need to fix. Anyways Mima told me that since she's been sealed all she really does is write stories but for some reason I wonder how does she do it when she's locked in a box spirit pen and paper? Not really going to worry about it, but I do remember mentioning something about a zombie apocalypse** (**_**2) **_as a sort of end game trick for spreaded chaos which she took a liking to quite nicely. All n all it was pretty peaceful time of just chatting away.

"Well later Mima!" I say waving to the chest. **"Bye!" **heh even though I played her slightly her mood actually got better. Though I did hear abit of evil snickering as I left the room and re-blocked to entrance and made it look like I never went in.

Although…I pitty the fool who does fall for that simple trick…

* * *

(1st POV swaps to 3rd POV on Miller)

_-Warning! Warning! Two unknown figures Approaching!-_

"Oh crap!" he says as he quickly rushes off to spot he got up from.

_Miller dashes with the swiftness of a ninja and hides back under the cover to appear as though he never moved while two figures fly into view moments later._

"Ugh I've been gone for about a hour and he's still sleeping?" the voice he recognized as Reimu complained.

"Maybe you haven't tried waking him up hard enough ze." a new voice said. Miller did not recognize this one but it was a female.

"What are you planning to do?" Reimu asked this new person who was with her.

"Just watch ze…" the voice snickered as she approached sneaking up.

_Miller laid there to keep up the act but yet he stayed there still. "Maybe they'll tap my shoulder or something" he thought._

"WAKE UP DA ZE!" she shouts

**SMACK! **

_That moment in Gensokyo a guy screamed out in pain like sniper from TF2 "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

**Chapter 5: End**

* * *

**End Note: **And so our man Miller a.k.a 8 ball gets owned yet again.

You know what they say "5th times the charm" (not really).Well I hope you liked this one. I kinda like the whole idea of swapping POV from 3rd to 1st instead of sticking strictly to one set. Helps me branch out into my silly imagination a lot easier (Defies gravity for a high thanks to Sorrow's advice). I had fun with this chapter especially the Miller and Mima bit a I was rofling at the "Funny in hindsight" cus it actually happened (SorrowfulReincarnation said I could do it ^_^b)

So for the moment Miller is stuck without a mode of transportation but he plans to fix his car. Will he succeed…no idea! And Yukari who epically forgetting if she's going to play with borders. At least make it so people know of it. She done a half arse job at it right now but thats how I like her. Powerful and super lazy/forgetful like a ol-gapped-

If you wondering why Miller wasn't as freaked out by Mima's presence is thanks to Rumia heat stopper face and Reimu blind blasting.

(1's): Is a reference to SorrowfulReincarnation's character "Chôzen Gekido" and his ability over negative energy.

(2): Snuck that one in there but that's also a reference to a chapter in "I Negative Bullet" where Mima bring back a undead army. That was Boss and you all know it.

Anyways doors to reviews and advice are open for all those willing. Thanks for reading I'll cya when ever I pop up unannounced. Ho ho ho (Vanishes in cloud of smoke)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Hellos:** Sup? (Fanfare)

King of typos has just arrived. Bow to my awesome skills of le types…ok let me stop right there haha. Anyways we last left off with our "8" Ball of a guy, as he just getting smacked to the heavens by our loving "Ordinary Black Witch" Marisa cus the "Ze!" through all mystery out the window. Im really liking the whole POV switch thing, as it kind of reminds me of games where you start off with the camera zooming in on who you control and shift between (A.K.A CoD and Drivers San Fran). Now let us sit back cus we had our snacks already and enjoy show. (Screen Fades)

…

(Screen Lights back up)

**Funny thought: **What if there was a Touhou Hot Pursuit game? That would be awesome and so chaotic if they do it right.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Touhou. Miller is mine

(Screen fades again)

* * *

**A gap opens infront of you! What do you do?**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Gifts from the Lady of Gaps**

[Location: Hakurei Shrine 3 weeks later, Weather: Sunny in the Afternoon]

_[Super Mario 64 Opening Theme Plays]_

(3rd POV camera goes around the area while this plays)

_What the view displays a beautiful landscaping of lush green trees, awesome blue sky with a brief glimpse of something black and white with wings flying there before vanishing behind the clouds. In the distance one could say a many mountains that looked absolutely gorgeous combined with the shine of sunlight creating the shiiing effect on a camera lens. Then the camera goes back north-eastwards to the Hakurei Shine which actually was a lot bigger then it appeared that night of the wipeout with a smaller girl with two horn with a purple bow tied on the left one, ginger (orange) hair, tattered pink shirt with a purple skirt with what seems to be a gorge in her arms sleeping on the roof. Once it got there the car that had been wrecked on right side(left to the walking up stairs) of the shrine had been moved closer to the back where the living quarters were so that to a certain someone it would be more accessible and covered by a woodland camo tarp in the shade of the closet tree. The camera view then swoops around back to the front where two figures are. A shrine maiden with a broom is currently sweeping the grounds while a guy sits with headphones on while typing in the air viewing something while contently eating a snack he gotten after successfully opening the trunk of his wreck mode of transportation…unknown to him the shrine maiden has been making constant glances at him for awhile now._

_[Music End]_

(3rd POV camera begins to zoom in on Miller)

* * *

(Now Entering 1st POV of Player: Miller)

_[Miller is listening to deadmau5 - "Moar Ghosts N Stuff" on a playlist on his cell]_

Alright been like three weeks now and I've made some progress on the re-restoration of my awesome classic look wise as under the hood is still a mess. Only really did was get my trunk to get unstuck so now I may freely open it to my discretion. Thanks to that cute girl with the horns managed to get the car out of the front to the side closer to the quest room I'm staying in. I admit I was freaked out that such a small girl had such in-human strength found out that she was oni and liked to drink…let me rephrase "F'in LOVE IT". I don't know if there is a word for how much the girl can put down I mean good god that gourd was like supplying a infinite amount to no end in sight and can multiply which is awesome. She tried to get me to drink with her but I declined. She was very persistent was about to force feed me (slightly successful) so I had to play it quick tell I'd drink with her later. Saved my ass for a little while. She's very nice although quite forceful for when it comes to a drink and I'm not even legal to drink but I don't think that matters in this land.. Now on Reimu's case…

**I reach for my oreo pack and I look up.**

…

All I see is hair gracefully flowing in the air. Now for one thing I know is that there isn't a breeze strong enough to do that. Must've been looking at me or something…meh. Unlike Suika and Marisa who actually can speak English to me albeit slightly mistake here and there but none the less understandable. For Reimu its another story. Yin Yany orbs and ufudas all over the place at me for stuff. I do something unintentional and makes her blush slightly or knock her rocker oh my gosh take cover…although I find enjoyment in it slightly. I got to use this simple translation window so I can see the subtitles of what she saying to me and project what I'm saying to her in her language which is Japanese I think…although there have been a few miss interpretations here and there on both ends. From a viewers point they were pretty funny although painful for me…must be bad luck.

**I close my eyes and start to reminisce what transpired within the two weeks…**

(Now Exiting 3rd POV of Player: Miller)

...

(Now Entering Auto 3rd POV flashback)

[Location: Hakurei Shrine few days within first week of arrival]

"WAKE UP DA ZE!" a girl shouts.

**SMACK!**

"GAAAAAAH!" Miller yells while rolling on the floor holding his face while someone laughs at his misfortune.

"HAHAHA see Reimu! I told ya you weren't trying hard enough!" exclaims the new voice.

"Wow your right" Reimu says slightly impressed.

"Gah! What the hell did you just hit me with?!" Miller sits clutching his face peering through his hand with one eye open. "Feels like I got hit with a sturdy ass broom bristles!"

"That's right!" the new girl proudly eclaims hold her broom up in a sword like manner.

Miller examines this new assaulter and what he sees is a blonde haired girl with a side braid with a red bow tied in it on his right which means its on her left. White blouse, black dress, white apron with a traditional witch hat. Without said hat he could see this girl was actually shorter then Reimu.

"And who the heck are you supposed to be? Wicked Witch of the West?!" **(1) **he ask while rubbing his nose that was slightly red from the impact.

"NO!" she shouts pointing her broom at him in full length for him to grab and pull him up but he flinched none the less.

"Just a Ordinary Witch names Marisa Kirisame. Whats yours Black n Yellow?" **(2) **she ask a lot nicer suddenly in English.

_Seeing that he wasn't gonna get smacked again he grabs the broom and pulled up with Marisa's help._

"Miller Alfonse Confidential is my name. But I Miller is fine with me." He say as he extends his arm out for a handshake with a small smirk that implied "I'm gonna get you back for that"

"Marisa for me then ze." She says as she allows a small smirk returning the handshake.

_While the two shook hands Reimu observed only understanding bits and pieces of it but could tell that the smirks she saw were gonna be trouble._

"This is going to be so troublesome I just know it." She said to herself.

(End of flashback)

* * *

(Entering 2nd flashback. Auto 3rd POV still active)

[Location: Hakurei Shrine, Miller's wreck by living quaters. Time: Some time in the afternoon]

_Miller sits in his wrecker car thinking on what to do…_

"Gensokyo huh? Land of Illusion and other abnormalities in which I have yet to see. Place where magic flourishes like wildfire…or something like that Reimu said." He says while reclining back.

_The fact the driver door still lay out on the ground just left him unsettled. He did how ever close the passenger side which wasn't that bad and proceeded to look at his cell for last known caller which was the mysterious voice from when he was running from police. What he saw was that the number unknown with no information at all still._

"Still hasn't shown up and I'm here at this ol'shrine alone again as Reimu has went to grocery shop sometime ago…how the heck doe she fly off the ground. I can get Marisa's but her's is all like screw gravity." He says aloud as he starts to nod off from the warmth and breeze.

_Miller does eventually nod off only to be woken up minutes later when he smells something achohol._

**RUSTLE RUSTLE! –On passenger seat-**

_Miller's eyes dart open as he looks to his right to see a girl with horns just sitting there drinking from a mysterious object he had no of origin. He didn't freak out as bad as it was daytime._

"…Uhm scuse me." at a lost of words for a moment due to this randomness.

_The girl stops for a moment and looks at him…_

_He returns this challenge of staring with his own stare…_

_The girl with two horns shrugs and goes right back to drinking from the object seemed to have no end of fluids._

"Wait a second here. Your just gonna ignore me when your in my stuff?" he ask

_Miller did not get a reply. This was not pleasing to him._

"Alright! Out ya go!" he exclaims before hoping out himself and rounds the front of the car to the passenger side.

_Miller opens the passenger door and points off into a random direction indicating he wants this new girl to leave._

"Kay game is over. Get out." He says as he reaches for her.

**STRONG POWER GRIP!**

"!"

"Drink with me!" the girl drunkenly shouts before tackling Miller like a football player onto the ground.

_She then takes it upon her self to establish a drinking contest playfully pushing her gorge to his face. Her face literally screams that she's in a extreme condition of drunkenness._

"GAH! No I don't want any!" he yells out fruitless trying to repel this drunkards onslaught.

_In a funny display if one were watching from the distance they could see Miller and Suika rolling all over the place as if they were play wrestling. Miller panicking the who time while Suika just has a ball with sake flying everywhere and messing things up._

**-wrestling noises-**

"I'll drink with you later just GET OFF!" he shouts

_By some miracle Suika does stop the assault of trying to force Miller to drink with her. She then gets up and wobbles off before telling him her name and was gone just like that in a nearby bush. Later that day when Reimu along with Marisa came back to see the aftermath Miller and Suika were promptly smacked with yin yang orbs for messing the yard up and had to clean it up. Once that was done Miller actually convinced Suika to help him more the car out from the front to the living quarters as he felt even though the shrine had a lack of visitors it would be better to keep its shabby appeal. Once the moving was done Miller did have a drink(4 before knock out)to appease the friendly oni girl._

(Now exiting 2nd flashback)

* * *

(Entering 3rd and final flashback Auto 3rd POV still active)

[Location: Hakurei Shrine 2 nights ago, Time: Night]

_(Dynamic art style shift) Four figures sit at a table playing the most serious game of uno known to man. Reimu, Marisa, Suika, and Miller sit in square formation with sake all round. Miller with has 4 cards, Marisa with 3, Reimu with 3 as well and Suika only has 8 left ironically. They sit there glancing at each other to see any signs of emotion at all. Reimu currently is displaying the most excellent poker face known to man athough in reality one would assume she's sleeping with her eyes open, while Marisa has been smirking like she's going to win any second. Suika has been jealously displaying a drunkard smile with a brief moment of unaudible words that cause Miller to laugh abit each time because of how she attempts to be serious only to look silly while doing so. (Dynamic art style shift end)_

"Say Miller I gots a proposition for ya ze." Marisa said now hatless and flushed cheeks from the sake.

"Hm?" was all Miller did to acknowledge Marisa.

"If I beat you. I want you to come with me on a "treasure" hunt me." She says while leaning over to the right side in Miller's direction displaying a naughty smile

_Miller was glad he was already flushed himself from the sake which the talked into having was already in effect. What she said was miss interpreted as something else which caused a small blush and sent his 8 ball sense into tingling although he couldn't tell since he was kinda drunk as events were unfolding._

"Mmm…fine. Although if I win I want something awesome from that stash of stuff you oh so gloated about of magic good." He says hold the cards in front of his face

"Oh oh! If I win you all have a drink some of this new sake I got from the undergrounde haha!" she shouts while holding it up with the smile of a child.

Literally Miller (from the first encounter), Reimu and Marisa flinched at the same time from this notation knowing that if they didn't Suika would go on a crying spree that even the hardiest of men would crumble under.

"Looking a little Yukari there Miller." Reimu comments while taking a sip of sake to break her tension.

"Whose Yukari? You guys are the only ones I know as of now since I haven't left the shrine…and that darkness youkai Rumia." Miller says as he shuddered on his first night whe he meet her.

_In truth Miller did try to wandering off a bit but was soon chased back by a Rumia who kept calling him a "Quote thief". Reimu had to own said Rumia to reveal that she looked like a little blonde girl in a basic black dress with a red bow in her hair. Reimu had to explain to him how youkai and other things work along with the spell card system and other small things that came to mind but only half of them really stuck. She had told him that she would take him to the human village few days ago but he and her both forgot and have been content with the way things have been going as of now._

"Ah is that so?, don't worry about it then. She'll find you when she's ready. Heck she's probably been watching since you got here right now" Reimu glance then shift upwards but then comes back on the game.

_What Reimu saw was a small gap that quickly close after the mention of already watching. While out of nowhere Rumia pops up from a tree with a adorable pouting face._

_**Meanwhile at the Yakumos…**_

"Oh darn. She's blowing my peep-I mean observation skills." Said Yukari while drinking something. "Although he does have a point. He's been idle for some time now. Maybe I should give him something to move around easier as it seems Reimu has been to lazy to teach how to fly." And with that said she gaps a 2 wheel contraption from some poor suckers garage.

_**Back at the uno game 15minutes later…**_

"I WON YAY!" Suika declared with her arm outstretch in a child like manner in a wobbly drunkard state while giggling fit.

"…" all three of them sat there in disbelief.

"How?" Miller asked out generally. "HOW IN ODIN'S NAME DID SHE HAVE NOTHING BUT DRAW 2s!?"

"All of her cards…were the same thing." Reimu puts her hand over her face feeling like a fool somewhat.

"Wow. Talk about irony ze! It'S YOUR FAULT MILLER YOU 8 BALL!" She says randomly accusing him.

"Eh?! Nu uh! For once since I been here that streak of bad luck did not strike me. Must have been you!" he shots back at Marisa

"No way ze! I'm not the one who put that yellow "8" down. You like 8's and its your favorite color so it must have been you ze." She says making a strong amount of sense.

"Couldn't have." He retorted. "The way we started couldn't have been me even with reverse cards, because it was how we started. You, Me, Reimu, and Suika was last." Countering with sense of his own.

_While Miller and Marisa squabbled about who screwed up in letting Suika win the game eventually broke out into a hat slap fight. While the brawl went down Reimu sat there quietly looking off to the side sweat dropping hoping they won't catch on to it while Suika sat there drinking from her gourdin the utmost giddy glee._

"You guys, there is someone else that could of done iiit." Suika says ing a sing song manner leaning back so far it looks like she about fall.

Both Marisa and Miller stopped squabbling only to process what was said and look right at Reimu with blank expressions.

"!" Reimu only sweatdropped more and began to whistle innocently.

Both Marisa and Miller after a few seconds start to have the biggest smug grins of the day at the turn of events which they found to be funny while Suika set out for cups with sake in it.

"Reimu we are very disappointed in you missy!" Both of them said at the same time like parental figures which earned a annoyed glare from Reimu. "Shut up." Was all she said

"Well." Miller announces as he takes on of the sake cups. "Bing a man of my word I shall sip this sake!" he shouts like some sort of hero.

Miller then looks over to Reimu and Marisa who are looking down at theres. This was pleasing to see as it amused him greatly in the spur of the moment which cuased him to taunt the two.

"Oh? The Great Shrine Maiden and Odinary Black Witch are afraid of liquid? How laughable!" he says adding a haughty English man's laugh.

_This mere taunt earned him the glares of a challenge that has been accepted as they two took their cups. They all raise them high like knights of a table to gulp it down. Seconds later they sat there to digest the contents._

"…"

_After a good 15seconds literally all except Suika dropped like dead flies passed out from the small dose. Seeing as they are out like lights Suika proceeds to move the three closer left to get the blanket that Miller had. She then comes back and puts it over them before wobbling off into the night swinging her gourd humming a happy tune._

(Exciting flashback as the screen fades out)

* * *

(1st POV camera reinitiated of Player: Miller)

**I open my eyes again **

…

There it is again. I know she's looking at me now but I don't know why. It is not like I'm doing anything fantastic beside checking statuses, eating my oreos…wait a minute! The oreos! Now that I think about it Reimu is pretty defensive over snacks. I wonder if that's what she is after.

Hehe I should put this to the test since I've got four cookies left.

(1st POV camera zooms off Miller and goes to 3rd POV)

_Miller after suspecting what might be up has devised a plan of shenanigans to amuse himself._

"Hey Reimu. I'm going to be out back to work on my ride so more kay?" he calls out intentionally leaving the bait making it sound like he walking off.

"That's fine." Was all she said not even turning back to look at him.

_Miller smirks at this as she has set up the perfect chance to fall for his trick. Using the little magic he knows he uses it to blend in with the environment and watch Reimu does when no one is around with snacks so openly available for the picking._

"…" Reimu says nothing as turns around and observes the area looking left and right.

_Reimu seeing as the coast is clear swiftly makes her way to the cookies left by Miller. She takes a moment to around again to see if he's gone. Unknown to her he's sitting right watching with the biggest troll grin. Reimu feeling its safe reaches out for the cookies when suddenly…_

**-SMB3 Tanooki suit reappear noise-**

"STOP RIGHT THERE CRIMINAL SCUM!" he shouts in accent like the character from that youtube video he saw on his phone. "You snack thief have been busted for snack snatching hehehe"

"Huh?!" Reimu has been busted with a hue of red from embarrassment for snack snatching.

_What happened afterwards was that Reimu getting duped proceeded to chase Miller who was laughing the whole time from ofudas and yin yang orbs evading the whole time. Miller may have not noticed but since he's been there he's been able to dodge more waves of danmaku easier as time went on. He would still get hit eventually being the fact he was on the ground vs girl who could fly. What the two who were running all over the place didn't notice was the gap that opened up by the cookies was a figure stepping out and taking a seat. This figure though took it upon herself to have cookies._

"My my my well look at thi-" was all this new figure got to say before

**-WHAM!-**

_The one who came out the gap received a nice face full of afternoon orb Miller ducked to avoid in the face and amazingly did a flip from the impact before being sprawled in a funny fashion across the floor. This caused both Reimu and Miller to stop running around and look at this new figure (to Miller) who had blonde hair, white mob hat, purple dress, fancy shoes and a awesome Japanese fan._

"Whao…Reimu I think you hit a bystander." Captain obvious Miller pointed out after seeing what happened.

_Miller after seeing such a dazzingly hit chose t save that for future playback purposes._

"Huh? Oh she's fine." Reimu dismissed any concern over the person she hit awfully quickly.

_Miller approaches the new person who he declared a women once he got closer. Once Miller was close enough for some unknown reason he had the urge poke her and promptly did so._

**-POKE POKE PO-GRIP!-**

"ACK!" Miller choked out as he finger was caught in power grip.

"To poke a girl when she's down and not help her up. What a greeting!" as she said getting up to a sitting position.

_Miller couldn't say much as he was to stunned by the beauty that he saw in that moment. "Wow" was all he able to say._

"**Ufufufu** stunned by my ever so beautiful self that your at a lose of words?" She ask.

That laugh echoed through Miller's mind like a acoustics at the mountains before snapping out of it.

"Dat laugh! It's you!" he points at her in a phoenix wright type of way before backing up behind Reimu like a coward. "That lady from the phone call."

"Why yes. It is me who helped you out back then. Aren't I so nice?" saying that while trying to be cute.

_That slightly worked on Miller but his BS meters were skyrocketing thinking back to what transpired. Before leaning up to Reimu asking…_

"Who is this lady and where did she come from? Cus I know it was just us here til she popped in." not moving at all from behind Reimu who is his shield.

Reimu sighs at this lack of knowledge Miller possesses. "That Miller. Is Yukari another annoying youkai that hangs around the shrine every now and then." She says.

"Seriously? I'm looking and all I see is a lady in her twenties with blonde hair and purple eyes…" he says

"How rude to assume someon's age. I'm only 17! **(3)**" she retorts.

"Bullshit" Miller says in a hushed tone which actually caused Reimu to snicker at the comment.

Yukari raises her brow at this as she has a feeling that there was a remark at her statement before opening her fan infront of half her face to make a witty comment.

"Well look at this. You two have become awfully friendly with each other. Just look at how close you are." She says pointing out with a smirk behind the fan.

_Now Miller did not react to this as he was just steadfast staring at Yukari but Reimu caught the comment and swiftly elbows Miller causing him to back off somewhat rubbing his stomach._

"Jeez bi-polar much Reimu? Gosh" he says completely missing the witty comment Yukari said by miles.

Reimu ignored that before asking "What do you want? Here to steal more of my snacks again?"

"No not this time but soon enough. I only came by to see how he was doing." Referring to Miller.

"Lets see…ofudas, orbs, helping around the shrine, fixing my car, sake, prevent Marisa from borrowing my stuff (ongoing) and being chased by a ball of Darkness every time I wander to far from shrine." He continues to list off things at random.

"I see. Well today is your lucky day "8" ball as I have brought you both a gift!" she says clapping her hands together.

"_How did she know of that nickname?" he thought to himself before remember that Reimu said that Yukari likes to be a peeping tom. He mentally "FFFF'd" at that._

"Gifts?" Both Reimu and Miller said in unison.

"Why yes!" Exclaims with a happy face.

_Yukari snapped her fingers and two things fell out the gap which caused Miller to literally jump in Reimu's arms Scooby doo style from this sudden act of logic breaking, although Reimu wasted no time in dropping him like a rock still complaining that he is "heavy". _

"These things are ca-" was all Yukari could say before Miller cut her off.

"Ah! That is a 2006 Yamaha WR450F Dirt Bike and a Sony Xperia T phone JB edition**(4)**." Miller interjects preventing Yukari from boasting about her knowledge on outside goods.

_The dirt bike in particular complimented to the same color scheme of Miller current attire which was a main yellow body, black seat, the white marking unchanged and the number on the front by the handle bars was a "8". For the phone it complimented Reimu as it was red main body with a yin yang sign on the back of it with ofuda wallpaper on the screen._

"Yukari this is nice n all but I don't see what the point in all this is." Reimu says raising her brow at this strangeness.

"Oh that's simple! The bike is for Miller so he may be able to get around easier and the phone is for you. Seeing as you two are comfy with each other's company." She says while smiling.

"Oh I see. Easier way for me to get around instead of walking and talk to Reimu from a distance for help?" pretty much seeing the whole picture of where this is going.

"That is 100% correct." Yukari gives a simple nod to Miller's quick thinking.

"But I don't even know how to use this thing." Reimu added while fiddling with it like a elder with a flip phone for the first time.

"That's so simple a caveman could it." Miller says while operating it like a pro. "See now you in the contacts screen to view whose digits you got…apparently you got mine and Yukari's already." He adds.

"What?" Reimu takes a look to see Miller spoke the truth.

_With effort Reimu fiddled with Yukari's contact until she found the delete option. She wasted no time in deleting Yukari from speed dial, favorites and Yukari all together. This caused Yukari to pout at such a tactic._

"Oh that Reminds me. Besides here. Have you taken him anywhere else or atleast let him meet other besides Marisa and Suika Reimu?" Yukari asked with a hint of taunt in there

_Miller was busy inspecting his new two wheeled mode of transport to not really pay attention to what was said. Reimu on the other hand flinched at being reminded about telling him some time ago she'd take him out to the village where he could get info on Gensokyo life. But alas she and he both forgot._

"Ehehe...can I say I'm working on it?" Reimu said while sweat dropping.

Yukari could only smile at this Miko's laziness. "Oh I see. So I would assume that's a no then? If I were Aya I would assume you two are a "couple" seeing as how much time you two spend together and write news all about it." She says loud enough to get Miller's attention.

"Huh what? Sorry I missed that one say it again?" He asked as he literally was in his own world.

_Miller received yet another orb to the head to prevent him from catching on to these jokes that were being made._

"Jeez fine. I'll take him tomorrow ok? Just enough with the jokes." Reimu said with shfty eyes looking for any sign of crows.

Yukari only chuckled at this. "Very well. Just don't take to long. He might be useful to you more then you think." She says as gap opens up behind her. "I'll be seeing you. Choa"

_With that Yukari was gone leaving a Miko and a unconscious guy sprawled out on the ground with swirly eyes from the sudden assault. Reimu looks down at Miller who probably not going to be waking up anytime soon before huffing and looking up at the sky._

"What did she mean by more useful? The guy's jumpy and a goofball...but he did fix my box and even donated." She only sighed as she gave up trying to figure it out.

_After dismissing the thought Reimu goes to aid Miller back to the living quarters while complaining about him being "heavy" the whole way. Miller on the other hand was babbling about sunflowers and a few other things she couldn't make out but this caused her to smile from it._

"…such a 8-Ball" was all she said.

(Camera starts to zoom off the two and up to the sky to show a Tengu hovering before taking off)

* * *

**Chapter 6: End**

**End note:** So it seems Miller is on good terms will 3 Touhous as Yukari is forever unknown. Congrats if you made it! –fireworks-

So it appears Miller has attempted to explore the surrounding area only to get chased by Rumia as he has no means of self defense, although he does have a spell card thats about it. ugre to dash off into the Gensokyo wild life (Its danger to go alone take this!). Apparently Miller is just as lazy when it comes to things not of his interest henceforth 3 weeks passing with him chilling/helping at the shrine. Anyways it looks like Miller is able to roll out now with instant speed dial to the one of the best people you can have beside Marisa (maybe?) outside of the village. Anyone see any crows flying around? I sure didn't :0 (Longest chapter yay!)

**Important:** Seeing how this style fits my interest eventually I will be going back and revising chapters 1 through 4.

**Miller's Current Ride: **2006 Yamaha WR450F Dirt Bike that was mostly likely stolen.

**For those who wonder: **Miller's favorite color is Yellow with Black/White in second, favorite number is 8 hence forth occasionally being called 8-Ball (Bad Luck or Good Luck) and likes sunflowers. Does indeed use a tranlator when talking to Reimu at the moment.

**(1): **That one is reference to the movie "Wizard of Oz" if it wasn't any more obvious haha.

**(2): **Jab at the song "Black and Yellow" by Wiz Khalifa. (Although I like Green and Purple better)

**(3): **Yukari age joke. She's only 17 which I think is a load of bull-gapped-

**(4):** This one would be pretty easy to miss but this one is a jab at the James bond editon of that phone.

Alas I shall see you people in the next chapter! (Walk through a door that vanishes behind him)


End file.
